


习作

by Theodora942698



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dominant Eren Yeager, Feelings, M/M, POV Eren Yeager
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: 利威尔向后仰头靠着他，如同几天前他杀尽最后一个巨人后做得那样。那时艾伦那么骄傲而幸福，为战绩，为胜利，为他属于他而幸福。然而现在，他更像用双臂圈住他的肩膀，好好地把面前的人搂紧怀里，他双手颤抖，抠住手心才勉强忍住这种冲动。寂静之中，艾伦能听见木柴崩裂的声音，听见自己的心脏砰砰地撞击肋骨。“利威尔，你看见了什么？”





	习作

奥尔森看向窗外，冬日的阳光和蓝天让他觉得浑身舒展，远处依稀可见洁白俏丽的雪山。

他觉得又馋又饿 —— 当然了，像他这样的正在长身体的孩子，就没有吃饱的时候。况且，一个社区初中的食堂可并不怎么丰盛。

奥尔森活动了一下脖子，还是决定先完成作业，再去买零食吃。

预习作业是观看一段850年的历史资料 —— 伍德教授总是说这样的人物能让学生从另一个角度了解世界进程。奥尔森叹了口气，戴上视光头盔。

这段资料来自于一段经过高科技复刻的记忆，正处在对于他们的种族无比重要的时间点上*。

所有复刻的记忆片段，都是有关祖先在这片大陆上出生，战斗，求存，发展的重要资料。正是因为有这些勇敢的祖辈，像奥尔森这样的孩子如今才能拥有整片大陆的富足，繁荣和自由。

雪花纷纷扬扬，一种寒冷寂寥的氛围开始在奥尔森的神经里蔓延 —— 视光2.0技术最大的优势，正在于它不仅画面逼真，更能最大限度的还原记忆主人的一切生理和心理感受。

艾伦正盯着窗外的雪花出神。雪并不大，只是天阴得像要垂下来似的，他想象不出爱尔敏形容的洁白雪岭是什么样子。院子里有零星几盏灯燃着泛红的灯光，远处的城堡和建筑在低沉的天空下好像巨人的巍然背影。

有人轻轻用指节敲了两下桌子，艾伦回过神，对上利威尔的眼睛。他没有加入谈话，而是一声不响地观察艾伦。油灯摇晃的光落在他身上，那双灰蓝色的眼睛明暗不定。终于他转向黑板前讲话的爱尔敏，眼睛闪闪发光。艾伦不由自主地跟着看向他的好友，心里有某种骄傲和快乐在流淌。

这天晚上的会议仍然是关于不久后将要进行的玛利亚夺回战的作战方针。艾伦听了一会儿觉得没什么变化：他自己依然努力靠近地下室，韩吉依然带队吸引巨人的注意力，利威尔依然要罩着他。

“喂，听着点啊，艾伦，” 韩吉在笑，“可别再跑着跑着就把利威尔当点心吞了。” 

屋里哄堂大笑，连三笠的表情都动摇了一瞬间。让更是放肆，正毫不避讳的给没跟上谈话的爱尔敏大讲特讲艾伦那次把腿受了伤的利威尔含在嘴里带回墙内的故事。

“那家伙，哈哈哈哈，简直跟个孩子没两样，看见利威尔兵长受伤了就慌得不行，捧在手里还不够，居然直接含到嘴里，以为兵长的机动装置是摆着玩的吗？” 

“艾伦，你，你还干过这种事？” 

“爱尔敏，你怎么也跟着笑我啊。” 他又不敢往利威尔的方向看了。

最后是埃尔文收了场，他强调了一些进攻方面的细节。会议室里再次安静得只剩炉火噼啪作响的声音。

利威尔喝完最后一口红茶，“先回去了，还有报告要读。”

艾伦等不及埃尔文说完 “散会” 那句话，就跟了出去，把韩吉的笑声丢在身后。

天仍然很暗，似乎群星都没有睁开眼睛。利威尔走在艾伦前面，军靴稳稳地踏过雪水。他不像白天战斗中那么狠历，威风，杀意逼人，而是在满天黑云的重压下显得瘦小单薄，但那姿态挺拔，沉稳，仍然吸引着艾伦的目光。血液在他血管里涌动，感到骄傲，快乐，温柔又勇敢。

他就在他前面，那么从容而轻盈。他想像个毛头小子那样悄悄地追过去，抓住利威尔的肩膀，在他耳边说点什么。那个人看起来如此单薄，艾伦想要保护他，想把他圈在身旁。但他忍住了没有冲上去，像个成年人一样默默地走。一种柔情在他心脏翻涌，沿着血管流动。这么些年连绵不断的战争，日复一日的伤亡，灰头土脸的失败，尖锐的争吵和分歧，都没能泯灭那份柔情。

他希望这段路快点儿结束，他想和利威尔单独在一起。然后他就不会再这么走在前面，而是回头看他...

艾伦去拿了一趟抹布，在走廊里站了一会儿，才抬手敲了敲门。

利威尔果然坐在桌前，手指正和往常一样在文件边缘无意识地轻轻摩挲。

“小鬼，你早就能独当一面了，不用总是费心来做这些杂事。” 他不用回头就知道艾伦又是打着扫除的旗号进来的，他也知道他总是无法拒绝。

艾伦没有出声，他又倒了一杯茶，把它放在利威尔手边。有那么一会儿他们都没有动，利威尔向后仰头靠着他，如同几天前他杀尽最后一个巨人后做得那样。那时艾伦那么骄傲而幸福，为战绩，为胜利，为他属于他而幸福。然而现在，他更像用双臂圈住他的肩膀，好好地把面前的人搂紧怀里，他双手颤抖，抠住手心才勉强忍住这种冲动。寂静之中，艾伦能听见木柴崩裂的声音，听见自己的心脏砰砰地撞击肋骨。

苍白的月光斜射进屋里，艾伦低头注视着利威尔的头发，他的眼睛，鼻尖和嘴唇。

“利威尔！” 他忍不住叫他的名字。

然而那人没有回答，月光和炉火在他脸上切出线条，他显得严肃而疲惫。

“你累了吗，利威尔？” 他忍不住又问。

“我还有报告要看完，倒是你该回去睡了。” 

“…你是不是不舒服？”

“没有的事，只是累了。” 

他挣开他的怀抱重新投入到手里的报告，艾伦扫了一眼，这东西居然还是他写的。是关于最近一次在墙外调查中发现超大型巨人的脚印以及相关的推论阐述。

唯恐沉默再次降临似的，他再一次尝试开口：“你知道韩吉今天为什么那么兴奋吗？”

“为什么？”

“她从我身上，采到了相当完好的巨人血液组织样本。”

利威尔看上去总是那么平静 —— 他提到韩吉到底有什么用？要是利威尔能转过来走向他就好了。这会儿强行拥抱一定又会被挣开。他有时候真想抓住这个飘忽不定的军官的情绪。

“具体的分析结果什么时候出来？” 利威尔终于意识到艾伦还在等待回答。

艾伦竭力控制住自己，他想大吼大叫，想狠狠抓住利威尔纤细的手腕。

“哦，大概一个星期，她还要进行细胞分离和化学测试。” 但是他最终这么回答。

他挣扎着和自己的感情搏斗，几乎没有注意到利威尔已经离开椅子向他走来。他仰头看了他一会儿，突然踮起脚尖，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“你的确是希望，艾伦。”

一阵滚烫的情感因他突然的亲昵又让艾伦的指尖发烫，他近乎虔诚的用手指从利威尔的黑发间梳过，用拇指蹭着他的耳朵，感到滚烫的情欲在骨肉里撕扯，

“利威尔，你在想什么？” 

他脸上还是那副奇怪的严肃申请，然后突然挣脱了艾伦的手，走向还没来得及擦洗的，积了一层灰的窗台上。

“我在想你的报告。” 他像个孩子似的直直地看向窗外。

“那报告怎么了吗？你想要我再给你详细说一遍吗？”

“不，只是有种不安的预感罢了。” 

艾伦后退一步，只预感到气氛正朝着他不想要的方向发展。

“又是来自您的经验直觉吗？兵长？” 他讽刺地评价道，恶意的希望能把利威尔的情绪压回去。

“直觉往往提前预知悲剧的结局。” 窗边的人像是在自言自语，声音模糊低哑。

相对无言，利威尔看着窗外无形的黑暗，艾伦盯着他的背影，感到莫名的恐慌。彷佛在他最渴望平静的时刻，有个不散的怨灵正等待时机肆意作恶。

过了好一会儿，他才意识到利威尔放在窗台上的手在颤抖。他匆忙奔上前，不知所措地抚摸他的手臂，犹豫地把他的手握紧又放开。

“有东西在黑夜里，艾伦，有东西在等着。” 

他极力向外看，但午夜乌云压城，从窗户只依稀辨认得出他们两人的倒影。

“外面什么都没有，你只是太累了。”

但是利威尔摇头，某种惊惧在他眼里成形，“我得去告诉埃尔文，你去叫韩吉，还有去找爱尔敏那小子…”

“告诉他们什么，利威尔？你到底看见什么？”

“兵长，告诉我，到底哪里不对？”

利威尔说不出来他看见了什么，外面一片漆黑，更没有一点巨人的影子。

他把利威尔从窗边推开，半强迫地把他带到床上。利威尔带着茫然和空白的神情顺从一切。他的目光甚至没有落在艾伦身上，而是眺望着无界的远方。那神情直让艾伦觉得心寒，他小心地钻进被子，在利威尔身边躺下。

可他的爱人仍然睁着一双幽深的眼睛，喃喃自语。他双手冰凉，一动不动，艾伦不得不一直揉搓那些僵硬的手指。

当这挣扎的灵魂终于安眠，窗外的雪已经下得很大了。无人的庭院铺了一层厚厚的白毯，艾伦已经能在反射的月光中看见对面房子模糊的轮廓，那压抑的形状让他想起巍巍的皇陵。

雪花生生不息地扑向大地，压弯了接骨木了无生气的树枝，落在调查兵团伶仃的屋檐上，又随风而去，落在仍旧屹立的城墙上，落进墙外的原野，河流，山川和大海里。那是多少年轻的生命死去的地方，那是一个民族本该拥有的馈赠。

“晚安，利威尔兵长。”

艾伦把怀里的人搂得紧了些，感受那代表着人类在巨人面前最强杀伤力的双手在他胸口慢慢放松。他把鼻尖埋进利威尔的头发，闭上了眼睛。

奥尔森摘下头盔，从古老的记忆里回到他熟悉的2019年的世界。

他走去食堂，刷了饭卡，接过袋子，用胖胖的手指头捏起一个烤熟的人来，满足地小口咬着吃。

—— 多亏他茹毛饮血的祖先在那一夜破墙突袭，攻敌不备，如今这小馋猫才能每天吃到烹饪的，饲养的，美味的人类。

**Author's Note:**

> *这里时间点就是指巨人偷袭反扑的决战前夜，奥尔森需要熟记它的具体日期。
> 
> 奥尔森是个好孩子，至少他认真完成作业，读完了艾伦·耶格尔最后一段平静的记忆。
> 
> 不知道我水平够不够简洁清楚地表达出一个反转结局...非常非常欢迎评论。


End file.
